Hibiscus
Hibiscus "There's no true borders to love." Creator: Ocelotclan HRs Statue: Deceased/Goddess of Love and February Residence: The Good afterlife Rank: Goddess Birth date: Unknown Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Backstory Hibiscus was born a kittypet named Jane. Jane was a normal brown feline. She always had a purple flower tucked behind her ear. She had two sisters, Rose and Robin. They were triplets, looking exactly the same. Jane was the only one with a purple flower tucked behind her ear. Jane would always collect flowers and store them in the corner of the backyard, and made flower crowns with them for fun. Jane started to wonder what was beyond the fence, and decided to explore. Her sisters knew she was going out there, and they were worried for Jane's safety, but she went anyways. A white male with icy blue eyes called Whitewood pounced on Jane. Whitewood was rather friendly, and Jane wasn't scared. Whitewood questioned Jane, and Jane replied to every question clearly and calmly. Whitewood started to trust Jane, and they became friends. They would always meet up at the same place they first met at sunrise, when Whitewood could sneak away from his clanmates. One day, Whitewood asked if she could join him in Ocelotclan. Jane decided to think about it. But later that day, her sister Rose became sick. Jane told Whitewood she would join him in Ocelotclan, but her sister was sick so she couldn't. Whitewood understood, and Jane took care of her sickly sister, Rose. Jane would always tell her stories of the amazing places beyond the fence that Whitewood took her. Rose said one day she wanted to go there. Jane told her when the illness passed, she will take her to meet Whitewood. When the sickness passed, Rose was energetic and ready to go. So Jane took her outside. Whitewood was polite and happy to see her. Whitewood asked once more if Jane still wanted to join Ocelotclan. Jane said yes. Whitewood took her to Ocelotclan, where Jane was accepted rather quickly. Rose joined Ocelotclan with her. Rose decided to not change her name, and Jane requested to be named Hibiscus. Her request was accepted. Her sister, Robin, had a kit. The kit was Aspen, the god of youth. Robin asked Hibiscus to bring Aspen into Ocelotclan. She accepted that. Hibiscus raised Aspen with love and care, like her own kit. Rose convinced Robin to join Ocelotclan, and was proud of how Aspen grew. Aspen reunited with his mother. They got along finely. Hibiscus had some feelings for Whitewood, but he loved another cat called Ryewater. One night, underneath the full moon, Hibiscus overheard Whitewood confessing his feelings to Ryewater. Ryewater admitted she felt the same. Hibiscus was heartbroken, but didn't let that stop her. She was still sorrowful every single time she thought of Whitewood, or even looked at him. Hibiscus thought of Aspen as a very great warrior, and she thought that her sister was lucky to have him. Robin died due to green cough, and Hibiscus was extremely sad. She mourned for many nights and many days. On the last day she had living, she gave her son a flower crown to wear, and asked him to wear it for as long as he could. Aspen agreed to the promise, because he loved her so much, since she cared for him when he was a kit. She soon died because a snake bit her. Hibiscus's last words were to Aspen: "I love you... dont give up." She became a goddess of love because the gods and goddesses thought it was a good idea to make her a goddess. Category:Gods and Goddesses